


Magickal Mirror

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is cocky, Drabble, First Kiss, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.A drabble inspired by:“Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Magickal Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/gifts).



> Just a little tribute to your incredible fic [Simon Saves Baz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213623/chapters/50502569)
> 
> Thank you for always being so patient with me. 💙

“What the bloody hell is that, Snow?”

“Penny gave me this magickal mirror, it’ll show my greatest desire,” he mumbles dreamingly and whispers, **“ _Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”_ **

An image appears.

Crowley, that’s _my cock_ right there. 

Snow must have realized what he’s seeing — he looks at my crotch and swallows slowly.

“Wondering if the image is doing it justice?” I smirk and he blushes.

When I reach for him, Simon takes my hand and meets my eyes. 

“Does it?” He asks shyly.

“It does,” I murmur and kiss his blush _and_ his lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
